


Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fighting Kink, Light Dom/sub, Something i couldn't fit in the work -its their anniversary and they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Every once in a while, Optimus will spacebridge away to a remote location on a distant planet and start running.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 36





	Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on ovegas incredible art that I saw on Instagram and stared at for five hours-  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-c0ZdDFDRI/?igshid=1eief9fmpw9vz

Optimus panted as she sprinted through the tall grass. She knew that the noise would only alert the other as to where she was, but by Cybertron, it felt like she'd been running for decacycles. Even with all the upgrades that came with the Primacy, there was only so much she could take. 

She skidded to a halt and let her armor's HUD run a quick scan as she refueled. Gulping down the cool energon she kept in subspace for emergencies, she skimmed through the incoming status report. 

_Overheated frame_. Frag. 

_Twisted ankle_. Damnit. 

_Lip wound reopened_ ….She could work with that. 

Her audials, set on maximum sensitivity, suddenly picked up the rustling of grass and she stilled. Calculating her chances at a flat-out run, she tried to pinpoint where the person chasing her was. She pushed down the urge to jump in alarm when the sound of a twig snapping came from not twenty feet away. 

Optimus breathed deeply and slowly lifted the hand that still held the empty energon cube and then flung it as far as she could. 

Her pursuer pounced. 

In the wrong direction. 

Optimus couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her as she broke off into a run, an infuriated yell coming from behind her. As a Prime, she probably shouldn't have been so mocking, but well, for someone so experienced to be taken in by one of the oldest tricks in the books-

Optimus snorted. She'd be telling this story to the others, that's for sure. 

Her frame had cooled down during the brief reprieve and running was slightly easier, even if the dull ache of her legs told her that this wouldn't be the case for long. Luckily the small base she had set up before was nearby, and with the headstart she'd make it comfortably. 

Or she would have made it comfortably, if her pursuer hadn't burst out suddenly from the endless sea of yellow around her and tackled her out of the grass. 

Optimus yelped as they went rolling, the other's claws scratching against her armour. Fortunately, that meant her arms were too busy holding Optimus down to block the elbow to the face. 

Grunting, the other woman loosened her long enough for Optimus to break free and scramble away. She reached maybe three feet, before a foot shot out and tangled in the red metallic pieces around her waist that Jazz had forced her to get in the name of fashion. She stumbled onto grey rock and ochre shrubs, hitting the ground hard. 

She spun around as soon as the vertigo passed, just in time to bring up her knees to block the other's snarling form from falling on top of her. Strong as she was, if the other managed to get her full body weight on Optimus, the bulk would be too much for even her to struggle away from. 

Optimus jerked her head to the side as one powerful hand struck a blow, barely missing and crushing the ground beneath it. She spared a moment to snarl back at the ferocious face above her and snapped her teeth, fangs aiming for the jugular. The woman was forced to jerk back or have her throat ripped out and Optimus used the momentum to kick her off completely. 

She started running again. Her base was so close, just a minute away. She was not going to get caught so close to it. The treeline of the forest came into view, as well as a small cliff to her side. Her base was actually at the foot of the cliff, but she'd lined the forest with booby traps to slow attackers down while she retreated. 

She was just about to let her armour generate the last amount of energy she had into a final run, when the heavy footfalls that had been just out of reach for the past few moments suddenly got quicker. Expecting a combat sequence, Optimus turned around, only to be bludgeoned into with all the force of a raging predacon and flung off the cliff's edge. 

Her body flew through the air for a few nice moments before it crashed into the ground. She'd thrown her hands out and seemed to have broken something in them as the right one wobbled when she tried to get up and sent her falling down again.

Optimus hissed and set her energy towards healing it. Moving her head to where the sun was setting, her eyes widened. She recognised the area- her camp was directly behind her, camouflaged by a hologram of ivy. The other woman didn't know her base was right there, so if she played her cards right, she could still-

Her train of thought derailed as she moved on her back and her whole body lit up in pain. She screwed her eyes tightly shut as she tried not to let any noise escape. Her audials, still sensitive, picked up a dark chuckle from the figure on the cliff before gravel crunched and there was a din from a few feet next to her. 

She must have jumped off too. Optimus reviewed her plan once more before letting her eyes flutter open demurely, hoping she could pull this off.

Megatron looked beautiful. Her stark white hair, fallen loose during their chase from the measly hair tie she'd used that day, was lit up in the golden rays of the setting sun. Breathing barely heavier than normal, which Optimus immediately was irritated at, she approached the fallen Prime leisurely, power in every step. 

Optimus shifted onto her back, arms stretching above her head in a manner she hoped looked natural. Her chassis heaved from the long run as alluringly as she could make it, and she watched red optics snap to her breasts and dark skin go darker. 

Optimus used the distraction to stop the flow of healing to her mostly healed wrists and directed it to her wrenched ankle instead. She'd need that more. 

Optimus let her cracked battlemask schlink back as Megatron reached her. She crouched down next to the Prime and smirked. 

"Beautiful," Her conjunx rumbled out and Optimus' already dripping pussy clenched. Her legs shifted up as her HUD reported her ankle healed. 

" _Megatron_ ," She whined out, causing the other to chuckle in that deep voice that she had thousands of recordings of, and swipe off the energon from the cut on her lips even as the wound closed at her Lord Protector's touch. 

"What? You are." Megatron leaned down and kissed her roughly, tongue shoving past her lips and playing havoc with Optimus' senses. The Prime's eyes rolled back and her posture melted a little more into actual submission as a huge clawed hand pressed her own wrists down into the dirt, soothing the last few cracks in them. The other hand rested over her throbbing pussy for a few seconds before slowly dragging up and slipping beneath a breastplate to squeeze. 

Optimus gasped and arched her back, ignoring the twang of pain that it caused. Megatron took advantage immediately, and pushed her tongue further in that wild manner she would get into sometimes. The hand on her breast that had started toying with a nipple shifted down, and claws ripped off the fabric of her armour expertly, without leaving much of a trace on her body. 

Her armour pinged her irritably, but Megatron was, in fact, one of the gentlest Lord Protectors that had functioned. The armour had suffered worse from her predecessors, Optimus knew. She'd met them all when the two of them had bonded with the matrix and she was very, very glad about her choice. 

Well. Mostly. 

"Did you have to be so rough?" She asked, when they stopped for air, rolling her aching shoulders. "You're my _Lord Protector_ , you're supposed to _protect_ me."

"Oh, _please_ , Optimus," Megatron murmured, placing a warm hand against her shoulder and pressing down, "You love it when I'm rough with you."

Can't deny that, Optimus thought, shivering as Megatron swung a leg over her and straddled her like she belonged there. She squeezed her wrists on this side of unbearably tight, before letting go to knead her breasts instead. 

" **Disengage** , " Megatron commanded. The armour, recognizing the command and the affirmation from Optimus, shrunk back down to the bracelet on her wrist, leaving her naked apart from the wisp of red cloth that hugged their favourite strap-on nicely. 

Optimus laughed at the wide eyed surprise on her conjunx's face and grabbed her by one of her tusks to pull her back down to her mouth. She ran her now-free hands over Megatron's broad shoulders, playing with her hair and cape as her wife ravished her. 

Caught in a sudden wave of hedonism, Optimus brought her legs up to wrap around her lover's waist like she'd seen in movies as they kissed in the dying light of the sun. 

"Shame," Megatron commented casually as she broke away, red eyes smouldering, "Five steps more and you might have actually won."

Oh. Oh right, yes, that reminded her. 

Optimus pulled her legs in and then twirled, catching Megatron off guard. Her conjunx grunted as knees poked her in the stomach as Optimus reversed their positions. Then she pushed Megatron's hands aside and took off, running those last few meters to where she had set up camp beforehand in an empty cave in the cliff wall. She sprinted past the threshold, marked with white paint, and whooped in victory, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. 

Optimus turned around, flicked the hologram off and leaned against the cave entrance, grinning at her wife. 

Megatron was still lying stunned on the ground, trying to understand what the fuck had just happened.

The twilight pink and blue and sunset orange light caressed Optimus' body flatteringly and Megatron added magenta red to them as she pushed herself up on an elbow. Optimus let her jubilant smile slip into something more seductive and sly as she watched her lover realize what she had done. 

She laughed as Megatron snarled angrily (she could feel the happiness and awe and pride through their bond anyway) and after a last coy glance, turned around, letting her body and the (frankly overpriced) lingerie do the rest. 

Sure enough, familiar footfalls sounded out and in two strides Megatron had reached her and pushed them down to the floor where Optimus had put a fuckton of pillows and blankets and cushions, knowing that they'd need it

They didn't play this game often- one of them chasing the other across some wildland of some far away planet, hunting her down to claim as her own-but no matter who won, the end result was always rough on their bodies. 

Optimus was more patient when it was her turn to hunt, finding and blocking all routes to the safe bunker then quietly approaching Megatron whenever she had been lulled into a false sense of security and never letting her stop to rest until her body was tired enough that Optimus could drag her to some nearby shelter with no fight at all and fuck her till she passed out.

When it was Megatron's turn though, it was more of a test of endurance than anything else- the fucker liked to make her run and then tackle her down and take her right there until she screamed. 

If on of them managed to get to their bunker before being claimed? Then the hunter became the hunted. 

Once the initial shock of impact wore off, Optimus laughed and grinded her ass back against her conjunx's pelvis. Megatron gave a ragged gasp from above her and then a strained, "You fucking bitch."

Optimus hummed and wiggled around to face her lover, "I won, though."

"No you didn't, you cheater."

"Is it my fault you can't contain yourself long enough to secure your victory?"

"Don't play coy with me, you knew exactly what you were doing, looking like that."

"Maybe. Still, I won."

"No, you didn't. "

Optimus reached out and tangled her hand through Megatron's various necklaces and pulled her down to purr threateningly against her lips, "I won, Megatron. Fair. And. Square."

Petulant sulking gone immediately, Megatron looked at her with eyes blown wide and nodded slightly, "Y-yeah okay. You won."

The Prime smirked at her conjunx, always so ready to obey if you knew how to play her. Megatron scowled and looked away as she moved back and opened her mouth to disengage her own armour. 

"Oh, there's no need for that," Optimus called out, causing Megatron's eyes to snap to hers in suspicion. She smirked, enjoying the power rush and purred out, " ** _Hands_**."

Megatron's armour responded immediately, wrists clanging together and melting to form a thick cuff. Her lover's jaw fell open, staring at her with a mix of lust and shock (and over their bond, even though she was trying to hide it, fear. Optimus hadn't told her about this little upgrade before they started.) 

Optimus quirked a finger and Megatron's armour pulled her along until it was resting on a chain Optimus had hung from the ceiling earlier, claws wrapped around it obediently. 

She reached up to kiss her conjunx, sending pulses of love and reassurance over their bond, "The safeword is rust."

Megatron's eyes softened as she nodded and Optimus pecked her lips, unable to resist. (They never could resist each other. That's why she knew she would win.) 

The tension slipped from Megatron's shoulders, only to come back full force when she saw Optimus grinning wickedly at her. Instinctively, she tried to buck away, only to remember the position she was in. 

Optimus laughed darkly at the realization on her darling's face. She trailed a hand up across Megatron's throat, letting her fingers caress plump lips, while the other went down, down, down until the other shuddered, eyes rolling back and body going limp. 

"Now. About my _prize_."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want more lesbian megop just say the word.


End file.
